


The Big 40

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack is trying to decide what to do for Ianto’s upcoming fortieth birthday.





	The Big 40

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 459: Cheap Date, at slashthedrabble.

Ianto’s fortieth birthday was fast approaching, although, since he was now as immortal as Jack, he didn’t look a day over twenty-six. Still, for some reason Jack was sure he’d never understand, reaching forty was a big deal to the people of earth. For a Torchwood agent, it was understandably an even bigger deal because so few of them survived that long, even if Ianto had a bit of an unfair advantage in that respect, so Jack decided to really push the boat out with regards to celebrating Ianto’s big day. He just needed to figure out what form the celebrations should take.

Should he throw a huge party, inviting Ianto’s family and all their friends? Or should he whisk his amazing Welshman off on the holiday of a lifetime? Perhaps they could take a cruise, or how about a month in Hawaii? He seemed to remember Ianto mentioning once that he’d always wanted to go there. Maybe he could ask the Doctor to take them for a spin in the TARDIS. He’d been promising for years that one day he’d show Ianto the universe; he was sure his husband would enjoy that.

Or would it be better to get him a truly lavish gift, something that would last a lot longer than any kind of pleasure jaunt? He knew Ianto had always wanted an Aston Martin like the one in the Bond movies starring Sean Connery. Jack did a bit of research and winced at the prices. Yes, he could afford to buy one, but then there would be insurance, and running costs, and upkeep, which Ianto would insist on paying for himself, and that would put a considerable dent in his personal finances. Besides, could you put a child seat in such a classic car without lowering its value? It probably wasn’t the most practical of gift ideas.

What about buying a holiday home for them somewhere nice? The French Riviera, or Greece, or the Caribbean? No, perhaps not there, what with all the tropical storms. A villa in Spain?

Ianto wasn’t particularly difficult to buy for, and Jack wasn’t having much trouble coming up with ideas, but what would please him the most? 

Lying in bed that night, in between rounds of passionate lovemaking, Jack decided to broach the subject in a roundabout way and get some ideas from the man himself.

“If you could have an entire day to do whatever you wanted, and you could go anywhere, no work, no responsibilities, what would you want to do?”

“Hmmm.” Head on Jack’s chest, Ianto gave the question careful consideration. “Would I have to be alone or could I have people with me?”

“Entirely your choice.”

“Okay then, I’d take you, Meriel, and a picnic, find a remote beach, and spend the day there.”

“Seriously? You’d choose a Welsh beach over anywhere else? Never knew you were such a cheap date!”

Ianto huffed a soft laugh. “Nothing could make me happier than spending time with my family.”

The End


End file.
